Mobile cranes, spar trees and the like have outriggers thereon for stabilizing the vehicle during work at the site. The outriggers are removably mounted so they can be detached when moving from one site to another. As the outriggers are extremely heavy this substantially reduces the weight of the mobile crane and can make the difference of complying or not complying with road weight restrictions imposed by various jurisdictions.
One set of two sets of outriggers generally used is normally disposed somewhere between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle and are detachably connected to the frame of the vehicle. The outriggers extend transversely across the vehicle and when detached are lowered onto the ground. Thereafter, the set of outriggers under the vehicle must be pulled out from under the vehicle. Since outriggers weigh several thousands of pounds, it is difficult to slide them from under the vehicle.